Tossing games, broadly speaking, are known in the prior art as where a player standing a certain distance from a target attempts to toss balls into openings or pockets in the target of a size to receive the ball or other missile. Variations of such games are also known in the prior art.
The objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art relating to tossing games through provision of such game which is more interesting to play and is susceptible to greater variation in the rules of play while utilizing the same game structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tossing game apparatus which is extremely simple, economical to manufacture, and attractive and unique in appearance.
A further object is to provide a tossing game in which successfully pocketed game pieces lie flush with the top face of the target so as not to obstruct subsequent oncoming game pieces.
Still another object is to provide a game of the mentioned type where the lower points of the several pyramid pockets serve to support the game board or target on a level surface.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.